


Do You Come Here Often?

by Skylar0Grace



Series: H/C Bingo [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was putting the camera back into the front of her bag when a loud explosion ripped through the street outside and screams filled the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> H/C Prompt: COMBAT

* * *

She watched as the small girl beside her looked through her camera and giggled. Rory took the front of the lens cap off and let the girl take a few picture, surveying her handiwork after each shot on the small LCD screen. She was putting the camera back into the front of her bag when a loud explosion ripped through the street outside and screams filled the air.

The little girl gripped her leg tightly and Rory had mere moments to register what was going on when the dust and smoke in the room cleared enough for her to see men entering. Her first thought was that she should have been safe; she was on the outskirts of the safety zone but still inside it and she was terrified at the prospect of being kidnapped.

It wasn’t until she recognised the uniform on the men that the fear was chased away and confusion set in. She was about to question what was going, why they were attacking when she saw the first man grab the mother and push her quickly toward the back of the home, covering her with his arm as debris fell from the ceiling.

The next man grabbed the eldest girl and picked her up, rushing her out the door as the side of the home rattled and began crumbling. Rory held onto the girl tighter, bringing her into her arms as the girl sobbed. She heard someone yell something at her but she couldn’t make out what he was saying over the noise. A hand moved around to her back as the soldier pushed her out of the room and she was propelled forward to where the rest of the family disappeared. She came out into the lane behind and she saw other families being pushed toward the safety of a larger building in front of them, the soldiers moving quickly behind them as their eyes scouted for trouble.

“You’ll be safe in here.” The soldier said as he pushed her toward the front of the building. The little girl in her arms turned around to look at him and another explosion rang out behind them. The soldier put his arm over her head as they hit the ground and in a moment he had turned around, his weapon at the ready. A second soldier ran up from the homes.

“Campbell, Vance, DuGrey - get them to safety! The rest of you with me!”

Several soldiers followed him as he ran back the way that he’d come and Rory turned around with a frown.

“DuGrey?”

The name sounded so familiar and when she turned around, she saw two soldiers hurrying the citizens into the building. But it was the one in front of her with his weapon drawn that had her attention and as he threw a look over his shoulder to see their progress, she spotted a pair of familiar blue eyes. His name slipped from her lips and it was as it did that he saw her and he stilled for just a moment.

Rapid gunfire nearby drew his attention away and as she allowed herself to be herded into the building, her mind raced with a million questions and not all of them were to satisfy her journalistic curiosity. She was trying to sort through them when another loud explosion sounded and smoke poured from the building she was about to enter. More importantly, she, along with those surrounding her, were flung to the ground.

Her body ached from the fall to the hard ground and she could feel bits of rock embedded in her forearms. She had a splitting headache and she suspected that the sticky substance on her forehead was blood. When she turned to her right, she could see the little girl she had been carrying but the girl was motionless in the dirt. She tried to push herself up on her forearms but the world spun around from her movement and she fell back onto her stomach. A pair of strong arms pulled her to her feet.

“Tristan?”

“We’ve got to get you somewhere safe.”

As she stood clumsily, she saw the bodies of several people on the ground. Some were moving in pain and trying to get away. Some were not. She wrapped her arms around him as the world began to sway again and her legs felt more and more like jelly.

“Is it really you?”

He pulled his eyes away from their surroundings as he looked straight at her, a small frown of concern being replaced by a slight grin.

“It’s me.”

She felt herself nodding as the world became dimmer and before it disappeared completely, she returned the smile with one of her own.


End file.
